Es una PERRA vida
by Jamesy
Summary: ¿Lo maximo? ¿Yo? ...Pues claro soy Sirius Black! guapo, rico y encantador, ¿que mas puedes pedir?, Pero detras de esto hay mucho mas, una vida que no cualquiera esperaria...pues esta es la historia de mi vida
1. Tan solo otro Black

Capitulo 1  
"Tan solo otro Black"

Nacido en cuna de oro, de cuna noble, el orgullo de sus padres, su primer hijo, ¿qué puede ser más perfecto?, nada......fue llamado Sirius, miembro de la casa noble de los Black, ¿si él deseaba serlo?, nadie nunca se lo pregunto, pero ¿cuál era el problema?, era un recién nacido y después de todo, la sangre de los Black corria por sus venas......si claro que corria... Sirius despertó en su cama pero no salió. Él no deseaba ver a su familia extraña, y no deseaba ver a su hermano presumido, que siempre le hablaba con desprecio. Sirius siempre penso que ellos no eran igual que él, no sabía porqué, pero se sentía diferente de ellos, no era parte de ellos, él tan solo era un muchacho agradable y enérgico de 11 años, apunto de empezar su  
primer año de Hogwarts, pero sus padres eran extraños, malévolos, con ideas raras, pensaban que eran mejor que los demas... ellos eran sangre limpia, claro que eran mejor, pero Sirius todavía no sabía si el ser un sangre limpia realmente te hacia mejor, no estaba seguro de que eso era verdad, pero aun asi el era un Black y tenia que actuar como uno. La alarma de su reloj sonó y Sirius recordó que hoy iba hoy al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas de la escuela, así que después de mirar fijamente el techo por algunos minutos, decidio levantarse, se puso los primeros jeans que encontró,unos zapatos negros, una camisa negra, su capa de viaje, y alrededor de su cuello una cadena de plata con un anillo dentro con las letras J.P. grabadas, un anillo muy pequeño, como un anillo que pertenecio a un niño, Sirius se habia acostumbrado a usar esto, decia que le daba suerte.

Se miro en el espejo, un niño bien parecido, de mirada gris le  
devolvio la mirada "aggg" dijo mientras que deslizaba sus dedos en su pelo negro "asi esta mejor" dio una ultima mirada antes de salir de su habitacion

"buenos dias hijo" dijo su padre que no aparto la vista del diario  
mientras Sirius entraba en la cocina  
"Buenos dias padre......madre" el saludo sentandose en la mesa  
"tomate tu jugo Sirius, que en un minuto se iran"  
"de acuerdo"  
"toma" dijo su madre poniendo un vaso de plata sobre la mesa y mirando hacia su hijo "tu cabello esta algo largo, necesitas un corte, quizá tu padre y tu puedan pasar a la peluqueria antes de regresar"  
"No madre asi me gusta!"  
"Pero esta todo sobre tu cara y cubre tus hermosos ojos"  
"me gustan cubiertos" Sirius respondio muy bajo  
"No, No, te lo vas a cortar, y no estoy preguntando jovencito!" Dijo su madre bruscamente, Sirius sabia que lo que su madre decia se hacia, y no habia por que decir nada mas  
"esta bien madre" dijo mirando la mesa  
"Oh Regulus!" sonrio su madre mirando hacia la puerta "ya desperto mi bebe?" pregunto adoptando una voz enternecedora

Sirius no alzo la vista cuando un niño rubio entro en la cocina, el no  
contesto  
"¿Kretcher donde esta mi desayuno?" pregunto con una voz fría  
"oh pequeño amo" contesto un pequeño elfo domestico "Kretcher no pensaba que usted se despertaría tan temprano"  
"Kretcher tu no piensas......"  
"Claro que no amo" respondió Kretcher rápidamente inclinando la cabeza "le tendré su desayuno en un minuto"  
"Espero que realmente sea un minuto" dijo "Y recuerda que no quiero el pan con mantequilla!" finalizo este sentándose al lado de Sirius, quien automáticamente comenzó a beber su jugo, sin levantar la mirada de la mesa  
"Yo también quiero pan con mermelada" dijo  
"no puedes, ya es demasiado tarde" respondió su madre "hora de irse"  
"pero tengo hambre" Sirius reprocho, su padre sonrío, quitando el diario de su cara "Eso no es novedad hijo tu siempre tienes hambre!" dijo "te comprare algo de comer allá, pero ahora hay que irnos"  
"¿A donde van?" pregunto Regulus  
"Al Callejón Diagon"  
"¿Para que?" pregunto  
"No es de tu incumbencia" Sirius respondió mirándolo con los ojos casi cerrados

"Madre MÍRALO!" grito Regulus  
"Sirius no le hables así a tu hermano, él es más pequeño, y tu deberías  
empezar a actuar como el hermano mayor que eres, no como un niño"  
"Pero......si soy un niño!" Sirius dijo sonriendo  
"Entonces es tiempo de crecer" dijo su madre fríamente  
"Fenómeno" le susurro Regulus muy bajo, así que su madre no lo oy  
"entonces él debería mostrarme algo de respeto como el hermano mayor que soy" Dijo Sirius algo molesto, Regulus y el se miraban como si estuvieran apunto de golpearse "Ven y toma tus polvos flu hijo" interrumpió su Padre desde la chimenea  
"Si" Sirius rápidamente se levanto de la mesa  
"Yo también quiero ir!" Demando Regulus Sirius volteo a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa, abrió su boca pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra su madre dijo "Claro que puedes ir bebe" Sirius solo volvió a cerrar su boca y apretó sus labios fuertemente se dio la media vuelta tomo unos polvos de una pequeña jarra de plata, los arrojo al fuego, pronuncio unas palabras y desapareci


	2. En el callejon diagon

Capitulo 2 "En el Callejón Diagon"  
  
"Muy bien Sirius, ya tenemos tus libros, tus plumas, tinta, pergamino......." Decía su padre mientras el, Sirius y Regulus caminaban por el estrecho callejón lleno de gente  
"faltan tus túnicas, tu varita......a SI!! Y tu regalo!"

"¿Regalo?" Dijo Sirius extrañado"claro haz sido aceptado en la escuela, algo de lo cual no teníamos duda, así que tu padre te comprara un regalo......que es lo que quieres" dijo amablemente, Sirius estaba extrañado, no es que lo trataran mal, siempre le daban todo lo que él quería, pero usualmente el que recibía regalos sorpresa era Regulus

"Yo también quiero un regalo padre!" grito Regulus

"No Regulus, tu aun no has entrado a la escuela, además acabas de recibir tu regalo mensual la semana pasada" Dijo su padre

"¡Que bazofia!" Respondió Regulus indignado, a Sirius esto le dio mucha satisfacción

"Entonces que es lo que quieres?" pregunto

"eso" respondió Sirius señalando a un aparador

"¿Una escoba?" pregunto su padre

"no una escoba, quiero esa la que esta en el aparador" él dijo

"¿Y cual es esa?" volvió a preguntar, mientras se acercaban a la tienda, cuyo aparador estaba lleno de curiosos, que cuchicheaban emocionados

"la Nimbus 1700" respondió Sirius "Es el modelo más rápido, acaba de salir a la venta hace 2 semanas, leí todas sus especificaciones lo publicaron en la revista Las escobas y el Quidditch" dijo emocionado "Bueno... si eso es lo que quieres"

"SI! Es Lo que quiero" entraron en la tienda

"Disculpe" dijo su padre al hombre que se encontraba detrás del mostrador "Queremos comprar la escoba que tiene en el aparador"

"¿Cual señor?" pregunto un brujo bajo y con pelo cano

"La del mostrador la tal mumbus......"

"Nimbus" lo corrigió su hijo

"A si Nimbus"

"¿La Nimbus 1700?" pregunto "es una escoba de carreras especialmente hecha para los jugadores profesionales"

"Si bueno......me la da?" dijo su padre con impaciencia

"......Es una escoba muy cara señor"

"Es la que quieres ¿o no hijo?" pregunto

"si" respondió Sirius

"Bien entonces no la llevamos"  
  
"pero su costo es demasiado alto" insitió "581 galeones para ser exacto"

"me la quiere vender ¿o qué?" dijo su padre algo molesto, El vendedor dio una mirada de sorpresa "claro señor perdoneme" dijo caminando hacia el aparador y abriendolo para sacar la escoba Pasaron unos minutos

"Aquí tiene"dijo entregandoles un paquete "y este es un regalo de la tienda......un set de cuidado para su escoba" añadio entregandoles una caja de madera

"Gracias" dijo Sirius tomando su escoba y su estuche, Su padre y su  
hermano salieron de la tienda, Sirius detrás de ellos "Mira, ellos son los que se llevaron la escoba" Sirius oyó algunas voces curiosas murmurar mientras salia de la tienda  
  
"Muy bien hijo voy a sacar algunos galeones del banco" dijo su padre "y voy a llevar a Regulus por un helado, mientras quiero que vallas por tu varita y despues a la tienda de túnicas, te vere alla, de acuerdo?"

"Si"

"toma 8 galeones para tu varita" dijo entregandole a su hijo unas monedas de oro

"bien" respondio Sirius dirijiendose a una  
tienda a su izquierda

"Oh, señor Black"" dijo la voz de un hombre cuando Sirius entro  
en la tienda

"Que rapido ha pasado el tiempo......supongo que encontrar la varita  
adecuada sera fácil"

"¿por que lo supone?" pregunto Sirius con intriga

"por que todos los Black son elegidos por el mismo tipo de varita......de hecho hace unos momento su prima Narcissa estuvo aqu

"ella estuvo aquí????"

"asi es y es su prima si no me equivoco"

"Por desgracia"respondio Sirius con disgusto

"bueno, como decia ella estuvo aquí, y no me equivoque, precisamente se llevo un varita de sauce, 27 cm, con piel de serpiente, muy parecida a la de sus parientes"

"valla" dijo Sirius sin emoción  
  
"prueba esta" dijo una voz detrás de el, haciendo a Sirius dar un brinco "no---vuelva a hacer eso" tartamudeo al hombre

"22 cm, madera de sauce, piel de serpiente" dijo el hombre entregandole una varita Sirius la probo pero...... "no creo que no" dijo el hombre "quiza esta" dijo entregandole otra "caoba, 19 cm, piel de serpiente"

Cajas y cajas se encimaron en el polvoriento escritorio, pero Sirius aun no tenia varita

"Por que no deja de darme varitas que contengan piel de serpiente!" dijo Sirius exasperado al probar su 31 varita (roble, 23 cm, piel de serpiente)

"muy raro......" dijo el hombre, que parecía no ponerle atención "Siempre es fácil encontrar un dueño para estas varitas entre los Black......pero parece que algún día tenia que haber una excepción la regla"  
  
"supongo" dijo Sirius sin saber que contestar

"muy bien chico......que tal esta" dijo entregandole otra mas "Ébano, 27 cm, pluma de fenix"

"valla hasta que me hizo caso" dijo Sirius tomando la varita, sintio que un viento recorria su cuerpo, despeinando su cabello

"mmm......si algún día tenia que pasar......" comento el viejo "son 8  
galeones"

"ahh si!" Sirius entrego al señor Ollivander las monedas que su padre le dio, y deslizo sus dedos sobre su cabello, intentando peinarlo, mientras le envolvian su varita  
  
20 minutos despues de haber entrado Sirius salio de la tienda y se dirigió a la tienda de  
  
Madam Malkin (se llama asi?, y si no lo siento pues ahora se llama asi......jeje, no pienso ir a buscar en mi libro sorry) tunicas para toda ocasión

"¿Hogwarts querido?" pregunto una bruja de aspecto amable, mientras entraba a la tienda

"Asi es" Sirius contesto

"Muy bien, por aquí" la bruja lo condujo hacia unos banquillos, donde varios niños ya estaban siendo medidos

"sube en este"" indico, Sirius subio y en un instante varias cintas metricas lo median

"¿Tambien vas a Hogwarts este año?" pregunto una voz a su izquierda, Sirius volteo y vio a un niño de cabello café claro y ojos azules, casi de su edad, también estaba siendo medido

"Asi es" respondio Sirius

"ya compraste tu varita?"

"asi es" respondio Sirius sintiendose estupido por dar la misma respuesta

"yo tambien" comento el niño alegremente "24 cm, sauce, pelo de unicornio......y la tuya?"

"yo......" comenzo Sirius

"Hijo, hora de irnos" dijo una voz amable y dulce desde el mostrador "Si mama" respondio el niño bajando del banco  
"bueno......Supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts......" dijo con una amigable sonrisa caminando hacia su madre

"supongo......" respondio Sirius En el momento en el que aquel niño salía de la tienda, el Padre de Sirius entró a la tienda, junto con su hermano, quien llevaba un gran helado

"Buenas tardes señor Black" saludo la Señora Malkin  
  
"Así que su hijo ira este año a Hogwarts?"

"Así lo creo" Dijo con orgullo "otro Slytherin"

"Seguramente" respondió ella amablemente, pero no con mucha simpatía  
  
"Sirius!" llamo su padre "Hora de irse" "Entonces son 5 capas" dijo ella, entregándoselas

"Si claro" respondió su padre sacando un bolso de oro

"Mira lo que me compró!" dijo Regulus a Sirius  
  
"¡¿Un cerebro?!" pregunto Sirius fingiendo interés y sorpresa

"Eso quisieras que te compraran ti, realmente lo necesitas......pero no, me compro una serpiente" dijo él

"¿No crees que eres muy pequeño para tener una serpiente?" pregunto Sirius

"No, no lo creo el intendente dijo que era todo un hombre"

"¿Un hombre?" pregunto Sirius burlonamente "solo tienes 9"

"Si, pero al menos no parezco de 5"

"¡Mira niño ya me hartaste!"  
  
"Cuidado, ahora tengo una serpiente, que accidentalmente podría llegar a tu habitación en la noche"

"Ja——Ja"(risa sarcastica de Sirius)

"Niños, todo listo vamonos a casa"Interrumpió su padre abriendo la puerta

"Pero padre, ¿no dijo mamá que Sirius debía cortarse el cabello?" Comentó Regulus casualmente, Sirius le lanzo una mirada de odio  
"Ahhh! Cierto hijo mío, gracias por recordármelo" Dijo su padre "Ahora Sirius a la Peluquería"

"Pero......"

"Nada de peros" Caminaron 5 tiendas mas y entraron en una muy alumbrada "Un corte militar (es decir muy, muy corto)" dijo su padre a una bruja joven

"Claro señor, ¿para quién de ustedes?" pregunto ella

"Para mi......" respondió Sirius tristemente

"¿Para ti?" pregunto ella sin comprender "Pero si luces excelente con  
ese largo" Sirius alzo los hombros y cinco minutos despues su cabello era tan corto como nunca

"Bueno parece que tu te ves guapo de cualquier forma" Comentó la bruja sonriente, mientras Sirius observaba su reflejo "Ven a visitarme en unos 10 años" Dijo ella guiñandole un ojo, esto hizo sentir a Sirius mejor asi que sonri


End file.
